


Boss

by VidiaStark



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Flogging, Gags, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidiaStark/pseuds/VidiaStark
Summary: An unexpected romance blooms between two very different individuals. They'll grow to enjoy each other's company, along with several other "perks"...
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 71
Kudos: 172
Collections: League of Legends





	1. Introduction

Aphelios bit his lip, the cold air stinging as it hit his bare skin. He tightened his coat around his shoulders, dropping his head against the wind, and continued his path towards the club. God, why had he allowed his friend to talk him into this? The Lunari had minimal to no experience with romance, and this club he was going to had quite a reputation. Oh god, what had he gotten himself into?

Arriving at the doors, he was greeted by an intimidating looking man who checked his ID before stepping aside and letting the smaller male make his way inside. A woman smiled at him from behind the counter, taking his coat and his basic information before directing Aphelios towards the staircase moving upwards. He could see smoke pouring down the stairs into the main hallway, hear the sounds of laughter and… _pleasure_ …from upstairs. The man fought a shudder and slowly began his ascent.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Aphelios’ senses were bombarded with cacophony of noise and flashing lights. Women and men alike tied to various devices, sounds of pain and pleasure mingling together, the slap of flesh on flesh, Aphelios’ head began spinning. He was almost ready to turn and run straight back out the front doors when a hand grabbed his arm.

“Hey, you made it, hot stuff.”

Aphelios turned and found himself practically nose-to-nose with his friend, Shieda Kayn. “I…uh…” he stammered, looking for an excuse, and exit, a way out of the situation, but Kayn was having none of that and began dragging him off to a table.

“I got some guys for you to meet,” he began with a wink. “Strong, hot, and sexy as all hell. You’re going to love them.”

Aphelios struggled to plaster a smile on his face, but his heart felt like it might beat out of his chest at any moment. God, he should have just taken the noctum and stayed home chatting with Alune all night. It was unfortunately, clearly too late to change his mind now though. Snapping back to the present, the Lunari felt himself shoved into a chair, Kayn patting him on the shoulder enthusiastically before perching himself in his boyfriend’s lap. Aphelios gave a shaky smile to Zed, the only other man he recognized at the table.

“Apologies, Aphelios. I tried to stop him; I really did.” Zed sighed, shooting a look at Kayn and nipping at his jaw.

Aphelios shook his head; he knew as well as anyone that Kayn was…spontaneous. Slowly, the man turned his attention to the other males sitting at the table. A slender, and ridiculously pale man smirked at him, flashing fangs and crimson eyes. Aphelios fought the urge to cringe. Intimidating? Yes. Straight up terrifying? _Yes._

Another man looked at the Lunari with mild curiosity. He sipped a glass of wine with hands that seemed to fiddle a bit too much for the average person. Aphelios was…intrigued…but something about the man felt almost _wrong._ Like he wasn’t trustworthy. The Lunari wasn’t sure how to react to that.

The last male looked bored, strange in a club such as this. He looked like…a Vastaya…no, a human…no…what?

“What _are_ you?” Aphelios blurted out, immediately clapping his hand over his mouth. What a stupid first impression.

The Vastayan threw back his head and laughed, the other males at the table joining in. At least he didn’t seem offended. That was good, at least Aphelios thought so?

“I’m Sett,” the man introduced himself, extending a hand to shake Aphelios’ own. “Sett, the Beast-Boy Bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you made it this far. I hope you enjoyed! Adult content incoming...beware of future chapters <3
> 
> (Please feel free to leave comments/feedback)


	2. Beast-Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to know each other... _shall we?_
> 
> _Punishment for the naughty..._

Aphelios blinked, not quite understanding, even as the other men at the table laughed at the introduction. He didn’t realize he’d been staring until the Vastaya, Sett, raised an eyebrow in question.

“Well?” he asked, quietly. The rumble of his voice made Aphelios shaky to say the least.

“Uh…well what?” Aphelios asked, confused. More laughter from the other men had the Lunari feeling positively stupid.

“What’s _your_ name, hot stuff?”

_Dear god…Alune help me…_

Apehlios’ face flushed red before he stammered out, “I’m…Phel, I mean Aphelios!” Hastily he shook the other man's hand, shivering at the feeling of rough callouses and the overall strength of that grip.

_God, how humiliating…_

“You should be honoured, Sett. Phel doesn’t usually get shaken up by anyone, let alone start acting like _this._ ” Kayn snorted, making kissing faces in the Lunari’s direction.

“Behave,” Zed’s careful chastising words had Kayn smirking, but ceasing the relentless assault…for now. “Aphelios will do what he likes. I’m sure he doesn’t need you to push him.”

“Oh please. This sweet boy could use all the motivation he can get.” With that, Kayn hopped off Zed’s lap and moved over to Aphelios, shoving the latter directly into the half-Vastaya. “Have fun, mooncake.”

Aphelios stumbled before strong arms were bracing him, holding him steady and upright. He flushed again. God, he’d made a mistake coming here. He looked up, praying for some sort of help, but the other males seemed to be departing the table, Kayn saying something about “giving you two some privacy” before he was dragged off by the hair, Zed’s expression stating that his sub was in for a rough night.

The other two which Aphelios hadn’t caught the names of had also migrated outwards, likely looking for their own partners for the night. This left the Lunari alone with the Vastaya, with the Beast-Boy Bastard, whatever that meant. Great. Just fucking great.

Turning around, Aphelios let out a squeak of surprise when he found himself face to face with Sett, their noses nearly touching.

“Shall we have some fun?” Sett’s purr sent trembles down the smaller man’s spine. “Or would you rather take it slower?”

If he was being honest, the half-Vastaya didn’t like “taking things slow.” But this Lunari, there was something different about him that Sett wanted to preserve. For some reason, he didn’t want this to just be a one-night stand. Maybe it was the booze…

Aphelios gulped and shook his head. “I…I don’t know…”

Sett grinned. “Well let’s find out then, shall we?”

+++

Kayn whimpered as another strike assaulted his skin, leaving a stinging, red welt. “I’m sorry.”

_Crack…_

The young assassin yelped, burying his face into the surface below him. He was leaning over a padded bench, ass upwards and limbs attached to the four legs of the device. A very compromising position for lots of fun activities…but right now it was a time for punishment, and Kayn was certainly not having fun. Zed stood behind his submissive, a flogger in hand, unleashing spaced out but painful strikes upon the man before him.

“Sorry _what?_ ” he hissed, striking again, Kayn crying out.

“I’m sorry, _Master._ ”

“Good boy.” The strikes didn’t cease; however, Zed did take some time to rub his submissive’s sensitive body in between blows. “You know you were naughty tonight. And bad behaviour results in punishment. Correct?”

“Yes sir,” a moan from Kayn’s lips. Zed’s mouth twitched up into a smile of wicked delight, not that his blindfolded sub could see. Another strike, another yelp, more soothing…

“I think you’ve learned, for now.” A clear warning that more disobedience would result in Kayn once again being tied down, his back and ass being whipped raw. “Now your reward.”

Two fingers, slick with lube pressed themselves into Kayn’s entrance, the younger immediately struggling against the bonds holding him down. “Still, pet.” His master’s words, cold and calculated. Kayn whimpered, forcing himself to remain still. This was always the hardest part.

“Good boy.”

More lube, another finger, then another. Four fingers stretching him out, making him moan, and Kayn was beginning to get concerned that this was the only thing Zed had planned for the night. Finally, the fingers withdrew, and the tip of his master’s cock probed against his entrance, stilling.

“Do you think you deserve my cock, slut?”

A soft whimper, “I hope so, Master.”

A chuckle. “I would say you certainly deserve something, for being so well behaved during your punishments.” With that, Zed moved forward quickly, sheathing his entire length inside his submissive in one quick jerk. Kayn yelped, fighting against his bonds, beginning to relax more as Zed began rolling his hips slowly. “Do you want me to stop?”

Breathless, the sub shook his head, moaning uncontrollably as his master used his body. A slight change in angle had Kayn seeing stars, fighting against his bonds again.

“There we go,” Zed said quietly, leaning forward to nip at his submissive’s ear before increasing speed. The bench shook with each thrust, Kayn now unable to keep quiet. As he neared climax, he began pleading.

“Please, please sir, may I come? Please, master, may I come?”

Zed chuckled, still fucking into his sub, refusing to give him permission for release. Finally, as Kayn’s pleas turned to cries and begs for mercy, Zed leaned down into the younger’s ear. “Come for me.”

That was all it took for the submissive to finish, hitting his climax without touching himself. Zed’s own release filling his ass…Kayn’s eyes rolled back in his head.

Hands untying his ropes, carefully lifting him from the bench, moving to a more comfortable area, massaging his sore muscles. His eyes fluttered. “Did I do well for you…master?” a weak question, exhaustion threatening to take over.

A chuckle from Zed, accompanied by a genuine smile Kayn couldn’t see. “You never cease to impress me, Shieda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you made it this far. I hope you enjoyed! More adult content incoming...beware of future chapters <3
> 
> (Please feel free to leave comments/feedback)


	3. Sing for me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One."
> 
> "Two"
> 
> "Three."
> 
> _"Four..."_

Aphelios fidgeted with his hands, trying to find some sort of distraction. Sett had suggested the pair take a look at some of the public scenes the club offered, and after quite a bit of coaxing, Aphelios had finally agreed to tag along. The Lunari was extremely nervous, his only two friends that he recognized having disappeared into a private room and left him alone with this unfamiliar man. What was he _doing?_

The sound of a sharp slap drew Aphelios’ attention back to the lit-up centre of the floor, his eyes glued to the scene beginning to unfold. A woman was bound to a St. Andrew’s Cross, her wrists and ankles secured to the four spokes of the ‘X.’ A simple black blindfold covered her eyes, keeping her in the dark of what was happening around her, and she was completely naked save for her blindfold and an O-ring collar secured around her throat.

A man circled the submissive, whip in hand. Wearing black pants and a plain, black, button up shirt, he looked almost formal. Interesting. A mask covered the man’s face keeping his identity unknown, secretive, mysterious, _inviting?_ That was certainly not the type of clothes Aphelios had expected to see anywhere in the club, and he found himself turning to ask his companion.

“Why is he…so clothed?” the Lunari bit his lip, hating how awkward he sounded, but it was a fair point. No one… _performing_ in this club really seemed to wear _anything_.

Sett laughed, throwing an arm over Aphelios’ shoulders which was surprising, but not unwelcome. “It’s a power move of sorts. The dom remains fully clothed while his sub is completely naked. Helps with the feeling of complete power, I suppose.” Sett smirked suddenly, revealing sharp canines, a Cheshire cat smile. “Why? Is that something that interests you?”

Aphelios squeaked, burying his face in the first place he could hide it…which happened to be Sett’s muscled torso. “Leave me alone,” his quiet voice whined, feeling the Beast-Boy rumble with more laughter.

“All right, mooncake. Just come on out; there’s more to see.”

The Lunari froze; hearing his nickname from Kayn on anyone elses’ lips felt…strange. But…he didn’t _hate_ it. Reluctantly, the smaller man returned his eyes to the scene to continue taking it in. The dom was now giving his submissive quick flicks of the whip causing her to gasp and moan. “Please! Please sir, I want…I _need_ more.”

A laugh, distorted by the mask, followed by a simple statement that somehow sent chills down Aphelios’ spine.

_“Our performance begins.”_

With that, the dom granted his submissive’s request, raining strikes down upon her body. Aphelios whimpered, ducking back into Sett again. “Looks painful,” he mumbled.

Sett snorted. “It _is_ painful. Tried it myself a couple of times; wasn’t my cup of tea. By the way, you recognize the dom?”

The Lunari stared, trying to figure out if he did. The man looked…familiar? Though his tall and slender body type matched that of many of his companions. Maybe his voice…his posture…Aphelios froze. Tall, standing proud, an art to the way he moved, even as he simply brandished a whip…

“Was he at our table earlier?”

Sett nodded. “Good boy,” he praised, and Aphelios’ face flushed. “We call him Jhin. He’s got a love for theatrics or…something. Weird guy, but he’s good at what he does.”

Aphelios was doing his best to listen to Sett, but his eyes were fixated on the scene, the woman involved now begging for release.

_Just from being hit…?_

The concept confused Aphelios, though maybe something else happened that he hadn’t noticed? Or maybe…he shook the thought out of his mind. It couldn’t be possible, could it? To enjoy pain _that much?_ He’d figure it out later…

“This is your curtain call,” the dom, Jhin, said the words with a suave confidence unfamiliar to the Lunari, gaining cheers from the onlookers as he spoke. Apparently, he was popular, or at least the crowd knew who he was. “Prepare…for your finale.”

“One.”

A sharp crack from the whip that had the woman screaming.

“Two.”

Another crack, eliciting a shaky moan.

“Three.”

A string of words begging, pleading for release.

_”Four. Sing for me!”_

The woman cried out, cheers from the audience drowning out her sounds of pleasure. Aphelios’ eyes remained glued to the scene as the woman shook, finally relaxing into her restraints. Jhin moved from side to side, quickly undoing the cuffs and helping the woman to the front of the room where the pair took a bow before gracefully (for one), and shakily (for the other), making their way out of the brightly lit area.

The Lunari turned to meet Sett’s surprisingly intense gaze. “What do you think, mooncake?”

He whimpered, before nodding slowly. “Be careful with me…?”

Sett’s grin was positively _primitive._ “Don’t worry; I plan to be…”

With that, the Beast-Boy took the Lunari’s hand, carefully guiding him towards the private rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you made it this far. I hope you enjoyed! More adult content incoming...beware of future chapters <3
> 
> (Please feel free to leave comments/feedback)


	4. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trust me, mooncake..."

“You’ve never done this before, huh?” Sett’s voice rumbled, Aphelios practically quaking before the larger man. The Lunari shook his head, suddenly unsure again. He’d never… _submitted_ before, and even the idea of doing so left him nervous.

The private room was surprisingly large, various toys of pain and pleasure alike hanging on the walls or stored neatly on shelves nearby. Restraints and places to be restrained _to_ were scattered around; a St. Andrew’s cross, several benches and tables, the works. The Lunari began worrying about everything that could possibly go wrong…definitely the nerves.

“Is it…safe?” He asked, hesitantly. “Like…clean?” The thought of how many people these devices had seen had Aphelios cringing back into Sett again.

The half-Vastaya chuckled. “Yea, you have to rent the rooms. They give everything a thorough cleaning afterwards.”

The Lunari trembled. “I don’t have any money…”

“Already paid for, mooncake.” Sett’s hands on the smaller man’s shoulders, easing some of the tension from the shaking figure. “Don’t worry about a thing. I said I would be careful with you, and I meant it. I want us to have a _real. Good. Time._ ”

The larger man gently guided Aphelios further into the room, allowing the Lunari to explore. He wanted the potentially future-submissive to figure out what did and didn’t interest him. Sett wanted this to be _perfect._

Aphelios found himself looking over each device, wondering what some of them did, physically cringing back from others. He didn’t realize that the half-Vastaya was watching every move and reaction, gaging what he would and wouldn’t do at first. Finally, Aphelios turned around, facing the larger man.

“I want to…lay down some rules.” A quiet, shy request.

Sett smirked, sitting down on one of the tables and tugging the Lunari into his lap. “Anything, mooncake. Tell me.”

Aphelios bit his lip, taking a deep breath before continuing. “You can…tie me up. Blindfolds are fine. But…I would rather not be gagged.”

_Yet…_

Some stupid, jeering voice in his head. The Lunari forced the thought away. “I’m…okay with being hit. I can take pain. But…no fire. Or…knives. I don’t want to bleed.”

_Yet…Stop it! Stop doing this to yourself…_

“Does…that sound okay?”

Sett smiled, gently brushing Aphelios’ long bangs out of his face. “Sounds pretty good. My turn now. Do you know about safewords?”

Aphelios nodded; Kayn had given the Lunari way too much information one night, but it had allowed the man to figure out generally what words meant.

“Good. I usually use the colour system, green, yellow, red. But you can choose your own if you’d prefer.”

Aphelios shook his head. “Those sound good…at least in the beginning.”

Sett smiled. “Excellent. And how do you feel about sex?”

The Lunari froze, panicking for a second. “I’m…um…” _God…how embarrassing…_ “I’m…open to it. But I’ve never…” he trailed off, cheeks flushing red.

Sett smirked, pressing a searing kiss to Aphelios’ neck, causing the smaller man to gasp and whimper slightly. “I’ll go slow then.” He promised, a hissed few words into Aphelios’ ear. “Are you ready to get started, mooncake?”

Aphelios hesitated, finally nodding after what felt like an eternity’s worth of waiting. 

Sett’s grin turned absolutely wicked. “ _Perfect._ ” He purred, before lifting Aphelios off the table and heading towards another with softer restraints on it. “Trust me, mooncake. You’re going to _love this._ ”

+++

Kayn strolled around the club, his Master following quickly in his footsteps. Where the hell was Aphelios? The club was usually great at security, and Kayn had never worried before. But at the lack of shy friend by his side…the man was starting to get concerned. It wasn’t like Aphelios to go off on his own…

“There,” Zed pointed towards a tall, slender individual, Kayn rushing over to them.

“Thank god, Phel. I thought…” he trailed off then, recognizing the other individual. “Sorry, Jhin. I thought you were…”

“Aphelios, that charming young man.” Jhin’s therapeutic voice clashed with Kayn’s growing sense of dread. “He watched my earlier performance. Judging by his reaction, it was his first time. Sweet thing; perhaps he’ll sing for me one day.”

“That’s great.” Kayn replied hastily, not having time for theatrics at the moment. “Look, I lost track of him, and I’m getting worried. Any ideas?”

“Why yes; he went off with that muscular man you’re so fond of. The bird man with nonexistent class.” Jhin’s nose crinkled in disgust. “No concern for the performance, only for the final act. How primitive…”

Kayn was barely registering words anymore, his mind moving at warp speed. “Aphelios…went off alone…with _Sett?_ Where? When?”

The artist sighed. “Clearly, my time is wasted on the likes of you.” He pointed dramatically towards the private rooms. “That way. Enjoy your fun.”

Kayn turned to Zed as Jhin strode off, barely able to comprehend what he’d just heard. “Did I…hear that right? Do you think he’s okay?”

Zed rolled his eyes. “Come now, pet. You’re the one who introduced the two of them, and you’d never do anything to intentionally harm Aphelios. I’m sure they’re having their fun. Now, let’s go have ours.”

Shushing his submissive with a burning kiss against his lips, Zed clipped handcuff’s onto Kayn’s wrists, locking them behind his back. “I’m in the mood for a public scene. What about you?”

Kayn, still distracted, bit his lip. However, Zed was having none of that and began tugging the younger male away by his cuffs. “We’ll check on them later. Let’s go, slut.”

Kayn whimpered at the name, his submission kicking in. Zed was right…Aphelios would be fine.

With that, the submissive allowed his master to lead him back into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you made it this far. I hope you enjoyed! More adult content incoming...beware of future chapters <3
> 
> (Please feel free to leave comments/feedback)


	5. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Beg me._ "

Aphelios trembled slightly as Sett attached cuffs to his wrists and ankles. They were soft, lined with some sort of fur on the inside, and leather as opposed to the metal he was expecting. The Lunari also noticed that Sett checked each cuff, making sure at least two of his fingers could fit between each cuff and the submissive’s skin. Comfortable…as far as restraints went.

Finally, Sett rested back, carefully regarding the man in front of him. “How do you feel, mooncake?”

Aphelios bit his lip. “Pretty good. Just…nervous.”

Sett nodded in understanding. “It’s going to be strange your first few times, so I won’t go too hard on you.” He winked, Aphelios shivering slightly in response.

A deep breath…”Okay, I think I’m ready.”

A smile from Sett. “That’s what I’ve been waiting to hear all night.”

His expression changed then, from friendly casual to more serious, more _dominant_. Aphelios fought his growing nervousness, forcing the thoughts out of his head.

“Let’s get started, mooncake.” Sett’s deeper voice had Aphelios shaking from fear and…no. Not fear. It was different this time. More like…anticipation?

_Oh god…_

+++

Zed dragged his submissive away from the public area, Kayn struggling to keep up. Saliva dripped from his mouth, still slightly open and overworked from the intense scene he’d just partaken in. But the sub knew he wasn’t done; not yet. They were just going slightly away from the public eye.

Zed took a seat at their normal table, Kayn kneeling beside his chair on the floor. Vladimir and Jhin sat in their normal spots, the latter sipping from a tall wine glass and smirking at Zed, paying the submissive no heed.

“Breaking him in again, I see?”

Zed shook his head. “He’s always misbehaving. Perhaps I should allow _you_ to work with him sometime. I know you always get results, artist.”

Kayn knew his master was joking, but couldn’t help but feel worry about the concept of actually being handed over to the Virtuoso. Jhin was rough at the best of times, straight up brutal at the worst, and Kayn didn’t want to put his body through that. Well, at least not tonight.

Another sip of wine, another smile. “You know we don’t care what the pair of you do. Work on your training; perhaps we can offer some pointers.”

Zed smirked, grabbing Kayn by the nape of the neck and shoving him under the long tablecloth. “Get to work, slut.”

Kayn smiled sitting underneath the table. Though out of sight, he had few plans to remain out of mind. The submissive began unzipping his master’s pants and pulling the half-hard member out, running his tongue over his master’s cock, sucking the length all the way in and hollowing his cheeks. Zed kept a firm grip on his submissive’s hair throughout the entire procedure, occasionally gasping but overall remaining fairly neutral.

“May I?” A question from the artist, Zed nodding after a moment’s hesitation.

Jhin rested a foot on Kayn’s ankle under the table, applying just enough pressure to hurt, but not do any serious damage. “Your master barely reacts to your efforts. He deserves better than this; you should be giving him your _everything._ Prove to him that you’re still worth his precious time.”

Kayn shuddered, but did just that, moving a hand up to massage his master’s balls while the other took a hold of granting pleasure to the parts of Zed’s cock that weren’t enveloped in the warmth of the submissive’s mouth. Above the table Zed groaned, involuntarily gripping Kayn’s hair tighter, forcing the submissive to take the entire length for several seconds before letting him up for air.

Jhin smirked, swirling his wine around the glass. “See Zed, all you need is a second opinion. A fresh outlook. He’s doing so much better now.”

Zed rolled his eyes, but shot the other man a thankful glance. Feeling his nearing climax, Zed forced his cock all the way into his submissive’s throat, feeling the younger man gag but continue giving pleasure. His finish came swiftly, shooting directly into Kayn’s throat, the man shivering while he took it, moaning around his master’s cock.

“Fuck,” Zed hissed, dropping his head down on to the tabletop while his body shook with aftershocks. Jhin chuckled, Vladimir looking amused across the table.

“Finale,” Jhin whispered, gaining a laugh from the vampire. “I feel inspiried.” With that, the artist rose from the table, bidding farewell to the other men as he made his way back into the throng of socializing people.

Zed finally released Kayn who coughed slightly, but showed his master how he’d swallowed every single drop of his release. Zed smirked, “Good boy.” Allowing his sub out from under the table, he pulled the smaller man up into a chair. “Give your legs a rest, pet. You deserve it.”

A surprisingly tender kiss had Kayn whimpering for more of his master’s touch. “Thank you, master.”

+++

Apelios tugged against his restraints to no avail. He was standing on the floor, a blindfold over his eyes, his cuffs attached to a hook descending from the ceiling, keeping his arms locked above his head. A sudden hand slipping around the front of his throat made him pause, before resuming his fidgeting.

“No struggling, pet.” Sett’s voice was soft, but demanded attention, an authority figure calling for order. Aphelios ceased his movement immediately. “Good boy.”

The Lunari shuddered as he felt the cold of a blade on his stomach, cutting away his shirt, hand discarding the tattered garment and leaving him feeling even more exposed. Those large, calloused hands moved to his abdomen, sliding over his torso, feeling every individual muscle and scar.

A slap on his ass had Aphelios gasping, fighting against those restraints again. A hand on his throat, once again stilling those movements. Sett’s voice, directly in his ear. “What did I say?”

A tremble. “I’m sorry.”

Another slap on his ass. “Sorry, _what_?”

His heart pounding in his ears. “I’m sorry… _sir?_ ”

A dark chuckle. “Good boy.”

The Lunari relaxed with the praise. “Thank you, sir.” Ad adjustment for sure, but one he would eventually get used to.

Sett’s hands on the submissive’s hips, pulling the latter into his body. “Oh mooncake,” he purred, “we’re going to have _so much fun tonight._ ”

Hands unbuttoning his pants, sliding both them and his underwear down in one smooth motion. Aphelios had never felt so…self-conscious before. But from Sett’s reaction, softly whispered praise, it became clear the sub had nothing to worry about.

A few more smacks to his ass, those rough hands exploring his exposed body, and Aphelios felt his mind swirling. Was this…the ‘high’ Kayn was always telling him about? The feeling of submitting completely, and being at peace with it? Letting go of responsibility…oh god…

Sett’s hand on his mouth, parting his lips and sticking two fingers inside. “Suck.” Not a request. Aphelios whimpered, closing his mouth and swirling his tongue around the digits, coating them with a thick layer of saliva. “God, look at you.” Sett hissed, reaching a hand down to grab a fistful of Aphelios’ ass, giving it a squeeze. “So. Fucking. Hot.”

He removed his fingers, reaching them down and behind the submissive, Aphelios tensing when he felt the presence at his ass.

“It’s alright, mooncake. I’ve got you.”

A finger entered him, Aphelios squirming at the foreign feeling, then another that had him crying out. Sett reached around the front of the submissive, beginning to stroke his cock; a distraction of sorts. Aphelios was mewling, whimpering, overwhelmed with sensitivity to this new feeling. Those fingers pumping in and out of him, scissoring and stretching, getting him _ready_.

_Dear god…forgive me…_

A third finger entered him, Aphelios jerking against his restraints, whining again as Sett resumed a steady motion around his cock. “Hush, mooncake. We’re almost there.”

A movement from behind him, those digits angling slightly, and white light flashed behind Aphelios’ closed eyes. “H…holy-y sh..shit…” he gasped, now unable to keep himself from thrusting into Sett’s hand. The dom smirked. There it was; that sweet spot he’d been searching for. He pumped the spot for a few minutes, teasing Aphelios, making the sub cry out and struggle towards release, before pulling all three fingers out and leaving the Lunari feeling strangely empty.

Not for long…

Sett rolled a condom over his own cock, adding a generous amount of lube. It would hurt no matter what, but this was his mooncake’s first time…he’d better make it good. Positioning himself at the submissive’s entrance, he let the head of his cock rest there, Aphelios tensing. “Beg me.” Sett’s quiet voice, husky with lust.

The submissive bit his lip. “Please.”

A slap on his ass. “Not good enough.”

He moaned, “ _Please._ ”

Another spank, the Lunari yelping from the pain, frustration and lust alike. “Please, _please sir._ Can I have your cock? I want…I _need_ it.” These words were foreign to Aphelios, strange feeling but oddly satisfying to say. And they seemed to appease Sett because next thing he knew, Aphelios was crying out from the feeling of being stretched impossibly wide.

Sett chuckled. “Good boy.” He was only an inch in, and already the Lunari was having trouble. His poor mooncake was in for a brutal awakening. Slowly, inch by inch, Sett allowed himself to enter the submissive. It was as much a test of his own restraint at this point, keeping himself from driving in. But Aphelios was special, and Sett didn’t want to fuck this up on the first night.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, Aphelios was completely full, his eyes rolling back in his head from the sensation. It was painful…but bearable. The dom gave his submissive a few moments to adjust, stroking his cock idly, allowing him to get used to the sensation of being filled, before beginning to slowly roll his hips.

Aphelios whimpered, which soon turned into moans as he adjusted to the feeling, pain being drowned out by the immense amount of pleasure coursing through him.

“How’s that?” Sett’s rough voice from behind him, speaking to him even as he pulled the submissive’s hips back, fucking into the smaller man.

Aphelios whimpered. “Feels good. So good…”

Sett laughed. “Good boy.”

His pace increased, the Lunari yelping in surprise before Sett found that sweet spot again, every thrust sending Aphelios closer to oblivion, his vision going white again. He barely heard his dom’s voice, the sound and outside world drowned out by the pleasure.

“Color, mooncake?”

Aphelios nodded, whimpering. “Green. Oh fuck…”

Sett laughed, increasing the pace to a speed Aphelios hadn’t even thought was possible. Pleasure built in the submissive’s body, rising to a point where it could no longer be ignored. His first time…with this strong, powerful, _beautiful_ creature behind him. _Fuck…_

Minutes flew by like seconds, until the Lunari couldn’t take it any longer. Oh fuck, he couldn’t take it…he was going to…

“Sir…sir! P..pl..please, may I…” he cut off with a groan as Sett hit a particularly hard thrust straight into Aphelios’ prostate. “Please may I come?”

Sett gripped Aphelios’ hips, moving faster now, chasing his own release. “Hold it, pet.” He hissed, his climax building. “Not yet.”

Aphelios mewled, senses overridden, feeling about to burst. He feared he was about to finish without permission when Sett finally snarled, “Come for me,” the Lunari releasing on command, crying out as waves of ecstasy flowed through him. Sett growled as his own release him, climaxing inside Aphelios.

The Lunari was having trouble standing as the pair caught their breath, the half-Vastaya pulling out and moving off somewhere else in the room to dispose of the condom. Moving back towards his submissive, the dom removed the blindfold, and then carefully unclipped the submissive’s wrists, massaging his shoulders as his arms came down.

Scooping Aphelios up in his arms bridal-style, Sett moved towards the bathroom. “Come on, hot stuff. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Aphelios whimpered. “I…did good?” a nervous question, the man once again acting shy.

Sett chuckled, the rumble of the sound calming against Aphelios’ side. “You were _perfect_ , mooncake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you made it this far. I hope you enjoyed! More adult content incoming...beware of future chapters <3
> 
> (Please feel free to leave comments/feedback)


	6. Vastaya

After a quick shower, Sett and Aphelios returned to the main club area, the smaller man still slightly shaky after the evening’s events. Noticing Kayn and Zed at their normal table, Aphelios started off that way, yelping when his sore muscles protested. Sett laughed, leaning down to offer more support as the pair moved towards the others.

Kayn noticed the new arrivals, tension that he hadn’t even realized was in him leeching out at the sight of his friend. Rushing over, he half knocked Aphelios to the ground. “Thank god. Holy shit.”

Aphelios laughed, shyly wrapping his arms around his friend in a loose embrace. “Were you worried about me?”

“Yea, he almost shit himself when Jhin mentioned you were with Sett.” Zed’s cool response had heat flushing to Kayn’s face, embarrassed that he’d overreacted.

Aphelios laughed taking a careful seat at the table. Kayn’s eyes widened at the gentle way his friend sat, the posture, the change in demeanour. “No. Fucking. Way.”

Aphelios blushed, burying his face in Sett’s chest. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” he said, suddenly meek again. Sett laughed, wrapping an arm around the Lunari.

“Don’t worry; I’ll protect you, mooncake.”

The moment was interrupted by another man, the one Aphelios hadn’t had a chance to meet earlier, clearing his throat. “Apologies for my interference, but the brothers that you’re…ahem… _oh so fond of_ , are here today, Sett.”

“Ugh really?” Sett turned to see the two that he’d come to loathe doing shots at the bar while surrounded by beautiful women. “What’s their deal anyways? Women deserve better than those two.”

“Ummm…who are they…?” Aphelios asked, quietly. He also noticed the new pair, hard to miss with their oversized muscles and loud demeanours.

“Draven and Darius. Real…party animals.” Kayn’s nose crinkled in disgust. “The fact that they still let those two in here after what they did…”

At the Lunari’s concerned look, Kayn shook his head. “They’re just…rough. To say the least.”

Aphelios decided he didn’t want to know what that meant.

“Speaking of ‘other people,’” Kayn continued, “has anyone seen any of the other regulars around recently? It seems like the club is getting more and more deserted.”

The others murmured agreement, Aphelios trying to decide whether or not he’d want to meet any of these other ‘regulars.’ So far, most people here had been…surprisingly understanding of the situation. New submissives must always be nervous.

His thoughts were shaken up when he felt Sett pulled away from his side, a call of, “What’s up, big boy?” making the Lunari’s insides feel queasy. Turning to face the sound of the voice, he came face to face with another…bird? This one was a lot more flamboyant than Sett, bright yellow and orange speckling his clothes, his tall ears standing out against his hair. A woman stood slightly behind him, rolling her eyes at the man’s actions.

“Rakan, what did we say?”

“What? Whaaaat?” the new Vastaya complained, arm still around Sett’s shoulders despite their significant difference in height. “Aw come on, babe. It’s Sett.”

“Ugh,” the woman sighed. “You’re no good at this. I told you this club was a bad idea.”

Aphelios was…stunned to say the least. Vastayas…”beast-boy bastard”…of course. Everything was starting to click into place, including the scowl now etched into Sett’s features. “Don’t you two have some purebloods to get back to?” he questioned, tone icier than Aphelios had expected.

The new man’s ears, Rakan’s, flattened against his head. “Come on man, you know I’m not like that…”

“Not. You.”

The female Vastaya glared at Sett before grabbing Rakan and dragging him away, the latter calling out that he’d be back later.

Sett rolled his eyes relieving some of the tension Aphelios was feeling.

_Wait…why did he care? This was just going to be a one-night stand sort of thing, wasn’t it?_

The Lunari shoved the thoughts out of his mind, forcing a smile on his face when Sett looked back at him. A smirk was back on the taller man’s face, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Jeez, power struggle.” Kayn whispered, yelping as Zed yanked him away by the hair.

“Mind your own business, pet.”

Kayn grinned at Aphelios, head still pulled painfully to the side. “Yessir.” A smack on his thigh made him wince. “Yes, _master_. Now, can I go have my fun? I want to introduce Phel to more people.”

“I’m sure Sett will be able to handle it. Besides, it’s about time we retire for the night.”

“What…retire? Now? It’s so early! I…ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay!” Kayn winced as Zed tightened the grip on his hair, tugging slightly. “Fine, whatever you say. Aphelios, stick with Sett. He’ll keep you safe. If you need us, call me.”

With that, the two disappeared in a puff of shadows (some party trick of Zed’s) leaving Aphelios feeling stunned, and just as anxious as when he’d first arrived.

“Well shit.” He said to no one in particular, Sett laughing and throwing an arm over the Lunari’s shoulders once more.

“Don’t worry, mooncake. I said I’d protect you and I meant it. Now, what do you say to that idea of Kayn’s, getting to know more people and whatnot?”

Aphelios bit his lip, hiding in Sett’s side again. “Sure…” he replied hesitantly.

God, this night was becoming crazier than he’d ever imagined…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you made it this far. 
> 
> Less smut in this scene. Let's set up for some more, shall we?
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! More adult content incoming...beware of future chapters <3
> 
> (Please feel free to leave comments/feedback)


	7. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Not like this..._
> 
> _~~~_
> 
> _**Warning:** this chapter will get a bit darker in the middle. Non-con hinted at (though not in great detail)._

Sett half-lead, half-dragged Aphelios around the club, introducing the Lunari to enough people to make his head spin. Several women lounging together off in the corner, the two brothers Sett was clearly not fond of, the Vastayas that again, Sett didn’t seem to be fond of…this seemed to be a trend. The dom didn’t seem to like that many people, making Aphelios even more confused as to why he had been given special treatment. It _seemed_ like Sett liked him…didn’t it?

Aphelios’ thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pair of hands snake over his shoulders. “Who is _this_ lovely thing?” A purred voice, seductive, feminine, _terrifying_.

The Lunari whirled around and came face to face with a scantily clad woman, smoke curling over her breasts and…Aphelios tried to avoid looking at other places. Her fingers ended in long claws, a feeling that made the Lunari shiver as she dragged them over his bare skin.

“This is Aphelios,” Sett replied, though he tugged the smaller man a bit closer to his body at the introduction. “Aphelios, this is Evelynn.”

The woman, Evelynn, looked the Lunari over a couple more times before exposing fanged teeth in a grin. “Lovely to meet you, darling. Perhaps your master will let me keep you company sometime…”

“Not a chance, Eve.”

A dark chuckle. “Oh, how you wound me, sweet thing.” The woman sighed dramatically, trailing those claws over Aphelios’ shoulder. “But I will leave him be, as it’s only fair. You _did_ find him first.” A wink at the pair, and then the woman moved in to the darkness of the club, only a charming laugh hanging in the air to prove she’d ever been there at all.

Sett rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna get us some drinks. You wait here, mooncake.” A gentle pat on his shoulder and then the Lunari was standing alone. A few minutes passed in which Aphelios stood awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor, before a hand clapped down on his shoulder.

“You’re new here, huh?”

The man turned to see one of the brothers he met earlier…Draven he was pretty sure? Instantly, the Lunari remembered Sett’s lack of approval of these two. He took a step back, finding himself blocked by the other man Draven had been with earlier…Darius. Fighting to keep from shaking, Aphelios nodded slowly.

“Yes, it’s my…first time here. I’m with..”

“The half-blood bitch, right?” Darius’ statement had his brother laughing, and the Lunari worried, then angry. Clearly these two had no respect for Sett, or likely _anyone_ based on their personalities.

“I’m here with Sett.” Aphelios clarified. “And he’s probably wondering where I went; so if you’ll excuse me…” the Lunari found his path blocked on either side by both brothers now refusing to move. “Move. Please.” Aphelios fought his voice, straining to keep the trembling out of it. He knew this had been a bad idea…

A nod from Darius was all the warning he got before he was grabbed from behind, a hand over his mouth, and dragged off the floor. No one seemed to really take notice of the scene, the strobe lights were too chaotic and the music was too loud. Nobody observed the Lunari fighting madly to get away, and his efforts seemed worthless against the two brothers.

Dragged out a door to a back alleyway, Draven finally let the Lunari go. “What do you say we teach the so called _Boss_ a lesson? Not to leave his toys lying around.” A laugh from the pair before Aphelios was shoved hard, stumbling backwards into a wall.

“Get away from me!” he gasped, but could do minimal damage to the hulking brutes converging on him.

“Not a chance, pretty boy. It’s been a while since the bitch dragged someone into this place, but the day has finally come.” A fist in his hair, shoving him to his knees, hands on the belt in front of his face.

_No, no, no! Not this…_

Aphelios struggled to no avail, the fist in his locks tightening it’s grip, causing him to yelp in pain. He had to fight, had to escape, but there was no way out. The Lunari’s senses began to overload with fear and adrenaline corsed through him, but even that wasn’t enough to give him the strength of the two men's advances. He began to lose hope; he shouldn’t have come here…god he was in so much trouble…

“Gentlemen, you know you shouldn’t toy with what isn’t yours.” A silky voice cut the silence and sound of struggle.

Aphelios looked over to see a tall, masked man who seemed somewhat familiar…however, he couldn’t quite place the voice due to the distortion through the mask. He looked terrifying, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere into the dark alley in _that_ getup...but the Lunari questioned the man’s sanity for challenging these brothers.

Draven whirled, ready to strike, but came face to face with the barrel of a gun; a gun Aphelios hadn’t even noticed the man draw. The brother went to take a step back, but hearing a click from the barrel made him stop.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Just return Sett’s friend and no harm will come to the two of you.”

“You’re a fucking psychopath.” Darius spat. “We weren’t going to hurt him.”

A low, dark chuckle, that had Aphelios shivering. “It certainly doesn’t appear that way, but I am merciful. For now, at least. I’ll give you to the count of four, gents. Then we start counting _shots_.”

Darius stared at Aphelios, venom in those eyes, before dropping the smaller man to the ground. “Come on, let’s go.” He beckoned his brother.

“An excellent decision.” The silky voice of his rescuer in Aphelios’ ears, before he was being hauled to his feet. “It is unwise to be outside alone.”

The Lunari couldn’t keep himself from shaking as he other man dusted him off and began leading him back towards the club, gun now somehow missing in action again. “Who…who are you?” he whispered.

A laugh, and then the mask was removed and pocketed to reveal the face of Khada Jhin. “Those two are hardly creative enough to be worth your time. I wouldn’t recommend dawdling with them.”

Aphelios’ confusion was obvious. “I…I wasn’t…”

“Of course you weren’t. Now where the hell is Sett?” Jhin paused, back inside, scanning the room until he saw the concerned half-Vastaya moving through the crowd.

“Phel? Mooncake? Holy shit.” A tight embrace that had his spine locking up momentarily before Sett’s warmth and scent invaded him, his senses calming. “Jhin, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Ugh, don’t call me that.” Jhin’s annoyed voice before he waved farewell, shot a warning look at Aphelios, and disappeared back into the crowd.

“Mooncake? Talk to me. What happened?”

Aphelios’ mind was swimming, terrified, trying to comprehend what just happened to him. If Jhin hadn’t shown up…

“I want to go home.” A quiet plea. Sett’s concern filled eyes scanned the Lunari before he pursed his lips nodding quickly.

“Yea…yea that’s probably a good idea. I’ll drive you.”

A rush of people and flashing lights as the pair moved through the club, people calling to him that he didn’t recognize, Sett shooing those voices away for the time being. Aphelios was grateful, but couldn’t bring himself to verbally express that gratitude.

Waiting outside on the curb, Aphelios leaned into Sett, trying to disappear. God…what had happened that night…

A shiny, black car of a model the Lunari couldn’t recognize pulled up. Some fancy sports car for people with lots of money, something Aphelios had no experience with. This made him even more confused as Sett ushered him towards it, a man getting out of the driver’s seat to open the back door for the pair before closing it behind them and returning to the front of the car. Sett’s car…?

“Where to, boss?” A question that Aphelios barely heard due to the numb feeling and the fatigue threatening to take over.

Sett’s eyes on him, silently asking where to go.

“Kayn’s house.” A quiet request to Sett who simply nodded in understanding before repeating the directions to the driver, the car taking off with a roar of an engine.

+++

A knock on the door. It was a quarter to midnight, so late…

“Answer it, pet.” Zed’s voice called, Kayn smirking as he headed to the door. Opening it, the man was surprised, then worried, to see Sett’s massive frame sheltering a shivering Aphelios.

“Oh god, what happened?” he gasped, pulling Aphelios into his own embrace. “Zed, we gotta cut the scene for a minute.”

His annoyed looking dom strode around the corner a few seconds later, expression immediately shifting from confusion to concern at the sight of Aphelios’ appearance. “Oh Aphelios,” he whispered, gently pushing the younger’s hair out of his face. “What’s going on? Who caused this?”

Aphelios shook his head, trembling. “I just want to go to bed.” He admitted. “I..don’t want to talk about it.”

Kayn’s concerned look melted into compassion. “Yea, totally. You can crash here. I’ll get a room ready.” He hurried out of the room without a backward glance.

Zed’s attention turned to Sett, warily watching the other. “If this had anything to do with _you_ …”

“I swear on my life, my titles, my mama, anything, that this was _not_ me.” Sett replied, more worried about his mooncake than reserving his pride. Aphelios shook his head, burying back into Sett’s arms.

Zed sighed, exhaling sharply, before nodding. “You can stay the night as well if you’d like. We have the space. The usual room.”

Sett nodded, and began leading Aphelios in the direction Kayn had disappeared in; he’d clearly been here before. The Lunari barely reacted as he was guided away, wondering how he’d received the misfortune of dealing with…what he had. He found himself sitting on the side of a bed, pyjamas stacked on his lap in case he wanted them, and then the others were quietly bidding him a good night, Kayn squeezing his friend’s shoulder as he exited the room.

Then, the Lunari was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you made it this far.
> 
> Less smut in this scene. Let's set up for some more, shall we?
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! More adult content incoming...beware of future chapters <3
> 
> (Please feel free to leave comments/feedback)


	8. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Always..._
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **Warning:** this chapter will very briefly get a bit darker at the beginning. Non-con hinted at (though not in great detail).

_Strong hands fisted in his hair, forcing his mouth open, holding him against his will…_

_His voice cracking as he begged for help, for an escape…_

_This was how it would end…this was it…_

Aphelios awoke in a cold sweat, screaming in terror until he recognized his surroundings. Not some dark alleyway behind a club, but Zed and Kayn’s apartment. Cozy, welcoming, _safe._ God, he needed to feel safe.

An aggressive knock on his door startled the Lunari, the man yanking the covers up to hide his body until the muffled words from the other side of the door finally registered.

“Phel? Mooncake? Can I come in?” Sett’s voice, panicked.

Aphelios bit his lip feeling guilty that he’d caused this stress. Another knock jarred him back to his senses. “Uh, yea.” He called out. “You…you can come in.”

The door opened to reveal his concerned…dom? Friend? What even _was_ Sett to him at this point? He didn’t have time to think on it as the half-Vastaya pulled the Lunari into his chest, holding him tight. Aphelios’ spine locked up. He was trapped…

The arms released immediately, Sett sitting back and slowly raising his hands in the air, the way one would for a security check.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I…I wasn’t thinking.”

The Lunari shook his head, numb again. “It’s okay. You can…touch me.” He shivered, but reached forward, settling into Sett’s embrace. It felt nice to be held, cared for. Protected.

“Thanks for…checking on me.” Aphelios felt a blush creep up his cheeks, embarrassed that he’d woken up the other man at all.

Sett chuckled, carefully placing one arm around Aphelios’ waist, leaving the smaller man still very free, a gesture that had the tension leeching out of his shoulders. “I wasn’t gonna sleep anyway. Not when my mooncake was upset.” A careful look at the Lunari. “Do you…wanna talk about it?”

Aphelios shook his head, then hesitated. He needed to tell _someone_ ; needed to get it off his chest. He nodded slowly. “Just...give me a minute." Taking a few deep breaths, the Lunari allowed himself to gather his thoughts before continuing. "I was on the dance floor. Waiting for you to come back with drinks. And…these guys came up to me; two of them. They taunted me a bit, taunted _you_. Your name, your…titles I think they said? Then dragged me out of the club. I think they were going to use me for…” he trailed off, swallowing bile. The very thought of what could have happened disgusted him. “Jhin found us right before anything happened. He threatened to shoot them. I…don’t know if he would have.”

“He would have.” Sett’s quiet, disbelieving voice. “Trust me; he would have.”

The Lunari wasn't sure how to respond to that, wasn't sure how to feel about it at all. “They left, and Jhin brought me back inside. Stayed with me until you showed up. Then you know the rest.” Aphelios was surprised he’d shared so much, but once he’d began speaking, the words had just kept rambling. He felt foolish.

Sett’s gentle caress over his shoulder. “Thank you for telling me.” No judgement, just quiet understanding. Aphelios felt grateful. “Can…can you tell me who the people were?”

The Lunari whimpered, then quietly whispered the names, the words feeling filthy on his lips. He felt Sett tense, then relax again.

“Thank you, mooncake.” The Boss knew how to deal with idiots like those two. They’d pay for this shit; pay for it a million times over. But now was not the time.

“I’ll let you get some rest,” the half-Vastaya shifted, ready to leave, when the Lunari whimpered. He turned back, slowly. “Mooncake? Anything I can do for you before I go?”

Aphelios felt a flush creeping up his neck. God, he was so embarrassed. “Stay with me?” It was barely above a whisper, but the Lunari felt as though the half-Vastaya’s presence would calm his nerves at the very least.

Sett paused, stunned by the request, before the initial shock wore off. “Yea..yea. Of course.” He replied, resting back against the bed and allowing the smaller man to lean into him. Aphelios lay down beside the larger individual, nestled against his chest, one of Sett’s arms under his head, the other draped carefully over his ribs. _Safe._

“Always,” Sett whispered, Aphelios barely registering before he drifted back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you made it this far.
> 
> Less smut in this scene. Let's set up for some more, shall we?
> 
> I will be returning to smut in the next chapter or two (for those of you who miss it). Stay tuned!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! More adult content incoming...beware of future chapters <3
> 
> (Please feel free to leave comments/feedback)


	9. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Make me..._

Kayn awoke to the sound of Aphelios screaming. He was out of bed in an instant, hand on the door handle before he knew what was happening…

A calming shadow of a caress over his back. “Kayn, come back to bed.” Zed’s voice. Soft, but a clear order.

Kayn’s eyes were wild. “I gotta check on Aphelios. He…”

“Shhhhh,” the shadows guiding him back to bed, an immovable force, no matter how much the young man thrashed against them. “Give it a second.”

“But…”

“Enough, pet.”

A second passed, then another. Then the crash of a door hitting the wall just down the hallway, and rushed footsteps moving past their door. Sett. Definitely.

A content smile against his hair, the feeling of Zed’s lips smirking up in approval. “Told you.”

Kayn’s glare. “I would have gotten there sooner.”

“Watch your tone.” A clear, direct threat from the dom, a threat to put the smaller man in his place if he couldn’t hold it together.

A glint in the younger’s eyes, one that hadn’t been seen in a while. “No.” he said quietly, Zed tensing up behind him.

“What did you say?” he hissed, needing to be sure.

“I said, no. I won’t ‘watch my tone.’” Kayn mocked. “In fact,” he turned to look his dom in the eyes. _”Make me.”_

Faster than he could react, those shadows snapped around his wrists, his ankles, pulling on his limbs until the submissive was forced into a spread-eagled position on the bed. Zed sat over him, those red eyes glaring daggers at the younger man. “You test my patience, _pet._ ” he hissed. His face hovered right over Kayn’s, legs on either side of the submissive, full weight of the dom’s body resting on Kayn’s chest. “I suggest you…”

Kayn spat in his face.

Zed’s eyes burned, and then he backhanded the sub across the face, Kayn laughing at the blow. “ _You,_ pet, need to be taught a lesson.”

The shadows pulled taught, giving the submissive little to no wiggle room as his dom pulled out a long blade and cut the clothes from his pet’s body. Zed knew how his submissive reacted to his touch, knew how to make him squirm, and beg. He planned it all for that evening, but over a long and torturous session. Kayn wasn’t getting off scot-free from this one.

Pulling a ball gag out of the bedside table, Zed fastened it around the submissive’s head, despite some muffled protests. “No talking, pet. You’ve gotten yourself into enough trouble already.” He kissed the gag, smirking at Kayn’s frustrated expression. “Use your shadows if you need me to stop.” A quiet command. Though he may be in trouble, Zed’s goal was never to make the submissive legitimately scared. Uncomfortable and nervous, definitely. But never truly _afraid_.

Kayn mumbled a, “Yes sir,” from behind the gag, making Zed smirk.

“Oh, I’m sir again now, am I?” he asked, chuckling when Kayn rolled his eyes. “Oh, _pet._ You’re in for a long night.”

As an added touch, the dom slipped a silk blindfold over Kayn’s eyes, plunging the world into darkness. The smaller man began fidgeting instantly, tugging on his bonds and mumbling through the gag, the struggle increased as his dom got off the bed and moved elsewhere in the room. Kayn looked around uselessly, the blindfold making him nervous.

Zed slowly circled the room, eyeing up the selection of toys he planned to use. A flogger, several types of crops, candles, cock rings, dildos, the works. Kayn was in for a rough time.

Carefully pulling a flogger from its spot on the wall, the dom moved back towards his sub, the handle of the device feeling familiar in his grasp. Comfortable, even. Without warning, the dom brought the flogger down across his sub’s chest, creating a satisfying “slap” sound and a muffled yelp from the submissive. A few more strikes and those yelps quickly turned to moans; Kayn was enjoying himself too much.

Leaning down, Zed removed the gag to give his submissive a few heated open-mouthed kisses, Kayn whimpering and struggling against the shadows holding him back, trying to get closer, to take more. Zed pulled away leaving his submissive yearning for his touch.

Kayn let out a shaky laugh. “Hit me any harder and you’ll leave a mark.”

Zed smirked as he fastened the gag into the sub’s mouth again, enjoying the groan of annoyance that came with the gag. “Oh please, I would never. You’d love it so much you’d never obey me again.”

A gagged chuckle, quickly replaced by more moaning as Zed resumed his beating. He paused briefly in the middle to attach a cock ring around his submissive’s shaft, enjoying the pained noise Kayn made. There would be no relief for the sub; not until his master was absolutely certain he’d learned his lesson. After the quick pause, there were no more breaks from the pain…or the pleasure.

Kayn’s mind was swimming. Strikes on his chest, his stomach, his legs. The feeling of hot wax as Zed lit a candle and allowed it to drip over a carefully placed trail down the sub’s body. _Divine._ The submissive had no idea if minutes, or hours, had passed. Time had become less relevant as he focussed on the moment, on the feeling of completely helplessness and submission.

Finally, the sub was brutally awoken from his subspace, brought down from his pleasure-filled high, as Zed dumped a cup of ice cubes directly onto his skin. Kayn yelped, fighting against those restraints again as his master chuckled, quickly removing the stimuli before it reached a point of potential harm.

“There’s my beautiful pet,” he whispered, directly into the submissive’s ear, Kayn whimpering in response. “Got anything to say?”

The dom removed his sub’s gag then, allowing the man some time to work his jaw around, releasing some of the tension that had built.

“I’m sorry, master.” Kayn’s quiet response had Zed smirking.

“I’m not sure if you are,” Zed replied, teasing the sub who shivered underneath him, “but you will be.”

The shadows released on Zed’s command, faster than Kayn could react. Then the sub was being flipped and pulled up to his hands and knees before the iron grip of those shadows locked onto him again. Kayn felt Zed’s presence at his ass, before a hand came around his face, fingers being pushed into his mouth. “Suck.” A simple, harsh command that had the sub quickly responding, coating those digits in saliva. Zed hummed in satisfaction as his sub worked, smiling at this new obedience.

Pulling his fingers from the warmth of that mouth, he sheathed them all at once in Kayn’s entrance, the sub hissing at the sudden intrusion. This was still a punishment after all, and he knew what to expect. Quickly, the dom began pumping those digits in and out, stroking Kayn’s inner walls in search of that one area that would make his toes curl. He knew he’d found in when his sub’s entire body shuddered, spasming against those shadows, and the begging began instantly. Perfect.

Pulling those fingers out, much to Kayn’s dismay, the dom moved in front of his submissive, pulling his own member from his pants. Grabbing a fistful of his submissive’s hair, Zed forced his length into the younger’s throat, Kayn gagging from the sensation before being released, coughing as he dragged air back into his lungs.

“Pathetic,” Zed criticized, his sub flushing at the disappointment in that voice, “I thought I trained you better than this.”

“Please, please. I’ll do better, I will. Let me show you. _Please_ master.” Kayn’s submission had finally resurfaced, and after the stunt he pulled earlier, Zed was relieved to hear it. Grabbing the sub’s hair again, tangling his fingers in those black locks, he smirked, not that the younger man could see it.

“Fine, _show me._ ” A challenge from the dom.

Immediately, Kayn sheathed the entire length in his throat, forcing down a gag as he bobbed his head up and down best he could.

“Fuck,” Zed hissed, still guiding his submissive’s movements, though with much less strength than he originally had. “That’s perfect, pet. You gorgeous slut…”

Kayn hummed at the praise, the vibrations sending shivers up his master’s spine. This continued for several minutes until Zed realized that these actions would ultimately cause him to finish in his submissive’s throat; a beautiful thought, but not the ending he was seeking tonight. Pulling out of Kayn’s mouth, the sub whimpered, feeling needy. Zed chuckled placing a kiss behind Kayn’s ear, a whispered promise to fill him up again in a moment.

Moving behind the sub, Zed positioned himself at his entrance, and waited. Kayn shuddered, struggling against those shadows again.

“Beg me.” A clear order.

Kayn nodded before allowing all his submissive thoughts and fantasies to finally run free. “Please, master. Use me like the slut I am.”

Zed hummed. “Not good enough.”

A whimper from Kayn, the desperation in his voice increasing. “Please, _please_ use me! I’ll be good, I swear. I’ll do anything…”

Zed smirked. “Good boy,” he praised before sheathing his entire length inside his submissive. Kayn yelped at the sudden intrusion, fighting against those restraints for a moment before forcing himself to still. Zed never fucked him until he controlled himself.

Another bit of praise from his master before Zed began fucking into his sub, hard and fast, just the way he liked it. Tonight was not a night to make love.

Kayn’s eyes were rolling back in his head, his vision going white as Zed slammed into him from behind, hitting that perfect spot inside him with every thrust. His neglected cock was screaming, begging for an orgasm, weeping, though Kayn wouldn’t give up the feeling of his master filling him for the world. He kept his mouth shut, only whimpers, gasps, and broken thanks spilling from his lips.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, and the begging began for real. “Master, master please. Please let me come! I need…I need to finish. Please…” he whimpered, but his words went unheeded as Zed chased his own release. Kayn yelped, moaning and begging, feeling close to bursting. “Please, master, I can’t hold it…I…”

“Hush, pet.” A slap to the side of Kayn’s ass, the pain grounding him momentarily before the begging resumed. Another slap, one of Zed’s palms now striking him, the other hand keeping a firm grip on the submissive’s hip as he fucked into him again and again.

Zed felt his climax nearing, knew he was going to release, but wanted it at the same time as his submissive. The true sign of his forgiveness for the offences caused that night. Reaching down, he unclipped the cock ring from Kayn’s member, replacing the toy with his fingers, holding off that orgasm momentarily.

Releasing his grip, the dom finally spoke again, “Come with me, slut. My beautiful pet.”

That’s all Kayn needed to hear, his vision flashing white as ropes of cum shot from him, coating the bed, the sheets. Zed’s own release filling him up, the submissive seeing stars…

+

Kayn’s eyes blinked open to find the blindfold removed, his sore muscles being massaged by his careful dom. “What…what happened?” he asked quietly, accepting a glass of water that Zed held to his lips.

A smirk from the older man. “You blacked out.”

Kayn blushed. “Fuck, I _didn’t._ ”

A laugh from the dom followed by a hand stroking the hair out of his face. “You did. It was beautiful.”

Those strong arms lifted him, moving him to a nearby chair as Zed took charge of changing the sheets, disposing of them and moving to the bathroom where he returned with a wet cloth, wiping Kayn’s release from his body. Lifting the younger man again, Zed gently deposited him on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin before tucking in behind his sub, still naked, and wrapping strong arms around his frame.

“You were perfect,” he whispered before the submissive could even ask. “So fucking good for me, Shieda.”

A smile. “Thank you, mast…” the submissive was asleep before even completing his thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you made it this far. I hope you enjoyed! More adult content incoming...beware of future chapters <3
> 
> (Please feel free to leave comments/feedback)


	10. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And...people were afraid of you?"
> 
> _"Hell yea they were..."_

Aphelios blinked his eyes open to sunlight streaming in the open window; he must have forgotten to draw the drapes in his haste the night before. He shifted slightly, panicking when he didn’t recognize the room. A heavy arm draped itself over the Lunari’s waist easing his thoughts almost immediately. Sett.

Angling so he could see the other man, Aphelios smiled as he noticed the half-Vastaya was still asleep, unknowingly shifting closer to the smaller man. He never thought he’d have a real relationship, definitely not one like this. But Sett…he was different. Different in a way that made the Lunari eternally grateful, in ways he wasn’t even sure how to describe.

The sound of soft snoring drew Aphelios’ thoughts back to the present, and he fought a laugh as he realized the sound had come from Sett. It was cute to see the large man looking as innocent and relaxed as he currently did; reminded Aphelios that there was still good in a world that felt so dark.

A disgruntled snort alerted the Lunari that the half-Vastaya was beginning to wake, and then he felt himself rising as Sett shifted, pulling the smaller man closer to himself.

“Mornin’ mooncake.”

Aphelios blushed, stammering out a hesitant, “Good morning.”

Sett kissed the top of his head, the Lunari’s cheeks heating even more. The larger man’s voice was rough with sleep, gravelly in the early hours. “How’re you feeling?”

Aphelios bit his lip. “Shaken up…” he admitted. “I…I feel like maybe if I hadn’t….”

“Stop. Right now.” The surprising change in Sett’s demeanour had the Lunari trailing off, turning to find the half-Vastaya staring him down, very intently. “You didn’t do anything to bring the attack on, and nothing that happened was your fault.”

Sett’s memories flashed back to a close friend of his. It had been years ago when she’d been attacked, brutally assaulted, and then blamed for her own “incompetence” as they called it. The Boss had personally hunted down and beat the living shit out of every person involved, but it hadn’t been enough to save the girl…

Forcing his thoughts back to the present, the half-Vastaya kept an eye on his mooncake. He would never let the past occur again…he swore it.

Aphelios nodded, slowly. “Thank you, Sett.” He said quietly. He meant it. The fact that the other man seemed to know exactly what to say, exactly what Aphelios needed to hear, it was comforting. He snuggled back into the larger man, forcing himself to relax. “Um…Sett?” the Lunari asked, tentatively. “The…two from last night,” he couldn’t bring himself to say their names…not yet. “They called you the Boss…what does that mean?”

Sett froze against Aphelios, his heart starting to beat faster. The Boss, the side of him he hadn’t wanted his mooncake to see…at least not yet. Sighing, he laid back, drawing away slightly for a moment to gather his thoughts. “I used to be a fighter of sorts.” Sett admitted. “A pit fighter. Started from nowhere, and eventually worked up the ladder until I became…the best.”

Aphelios paused. “The Boss.” It wasn’t a question. Sett nodded, slowly.

“And…people were afraid of you?”

Sett barked a laugh. “Hell yea they were. Still are to some extent.” He shook his head. “Stupid, isn’t it?” The half-Vastaya winked at the Lunari. “Some people used to call me that in the bedroom too.” Only a half joke. It definitely happened, and was hot as hell, but he wasn’t going to make his mooncake do that.

Aphelios’ heart was pounding. He wasn’t sure if his next action would be the best idea, or worst mistake of his life. Was he even ready? Biting his lip, the Lunari released the words before he could lose his nerve again. “Then why don’t you show me what you’re capable of… _Boss._ ”

Sett’s eyes went absolutely primitive, his lips pulling back in a grin of wicked delight. “Oh _mooncake_ ,” he purred, tugging Aphelios’ body backwards into his own, the Lunari gasping as his back hit the hard muscled torso behind him. _”Just. You. Wait._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you made it this far.
> 
> Less smut in this scene. Let's set up for some more, shall we?
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! More adult content incoming...beware of future chapters <3
> 
> (Please feel free to leave comments/feedback)


	11. Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Why don’t you show me what you’re capable of…Boss.”_

Kayn rolled over in the bed, reaching for Zed’s warmth but finding only empty sheets. A quick search found that the blankets were cold, abandoned. Sighing, the young man finally opened his eyes to find that his assumptions had been correct; Zed was nowhere to be found. The scent of coffee wafted under the door, directly alerting Kayn to where his partner likely was. “Kitchen time, I guess…” the younger man muttered, throwing off the blankets and rolling less-than-gracefully off the bed and on to the floor.

Moving over to the closet, he selected a casual outfit, not really looking to get dressed up just for morning coffee. Had it been a normal day, Kayn likely wouldn’t have gotten dressed at all; it was only Sett and Aphelios’ presences that convinced him to do so. If the pair decided to stick around for a while, maybe he’d go back to his usual “attire,” or rather, lack thereof.

After dressing, Kayn hurried downstairs, feeling somewhat anxious to see his boyfriend following the past night’s extreme activities. He calmed immediately upon seeing Zed’s relaxed stance, the latter flipping pancakes at the stove. He turned, noticing Kayn’s arrival, a small smile taking over his features. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Kayn shook his head, snorting at Zed’s praise. “Stop.” He whined, only half joking.  
A chuckle from the dom. “I was going to make breakfast for four, but it seems as though it might just be two…”

A crash from overhead startled Kayn, Zed laughing at the jumpiness of his partner. The younger man was fully prepared to head upstairs when familiar dark shadows curled over his shoulders, tugging him back towards Zed.

“They’re fine.” A calm, subtle order to stay where he was.

Kayn shook his head, pulling against the shadowy tendrils. “I…”

A slap on his ass. _”Pet?”_ A clear warning.

After the night before, Kayn wasn’t sure he wanted to disobey this early in the morning. “Yes, master.” He said quietly, smirking as Zed pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Good boy. Leave them to their fun.”

+++

“Oh f.. _fuck._ ” Aphelios whimpered as Sett felt him up.

_“Why don’t you show me what you’re capable of…Boss.”_

The words echoed through his mind, the line he’d used to start this entire ordeal. The second he’d finished speaking, Sett had tugged the Lunari down to the bed, binding the smaller man’s limbs to the bedposts with ropes that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

“Wh…where did you get these?” The sub managed to stammer out, the dom chuckling at his struggle to form words.  
“Zed and Kayn are very accommodating.” Not a real answer, but something told Sett that Aphelios wouldn’t push him any further. “They knew something would happen eventually.”

Aphelios laughed which quickly turned into a groan as Sett continued feeling up his body. “Sett, please…”

A smack on his thigh causing the Lunari to gasp, then bit his tongue to stifle the sound. “I’m sorry.”

Another smack that had the sub whimpering. “Sorry, _what?_ ”

“Sorry…s…sir…”

A sharp look from Sett had Aphelios shrinking back into the bedding. “That’s not what you call me.” A firm, slightly confusing order. Aphelios’ heart faltered for a second.

_Holy shit…he wasn’t joking…_

“I’m sorry,” the Lunari bit his lip, the half-Vastaya looming over him, that intense gaze threatening to overwhelm the sub. “I’m sorry _Boss._ ”

Sett smirked, then leaned down and licked the length of Aphelios’ torso, the younger man shuddering. “Good boy.” The praise sent a wave of heat directly to Aphelios’ groin.

“Are you going to be a well-behaved mooncake for me?” A quiet question as Sett rested down on Aphelios’ body, his weight threatening to crush the smaller man as he struggled to drag air into his lungs.

“Yes Boss,” a quiet confirmation, a subtle plea to continue. To do _more_.

Sett chuckled, dragging one sharp nail down the centre of the Lunari’s chest, the smaller man writhing at the feeling. Pain and pleasure alike clouded the sub’s mind, threatening to drive him to the edge, the man struggling to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head.

“Look at you,” the dom drawled. “Look at how you respond to my touch, my _beautiful_ mooncake.”

Aphelios whimpered, leaning into Sett’s warmth. “P…Please, boss. I…I need…”

“Shhh, shhh.” A finger against his lips shushed the mumbled pleas tumbling forth. “All in good time, love.” The dom reached to the side, pulling a long piece of black silk from the bedside table drawer before turning to Aphelios and raising an eyebrow in question. “Colour?”

“Green,” the sub whispered, before clearing his throat and repeating the word a bit louder. Sett’s smile and a gentle caress on the side of the Lunari’s face, then his sight was being taken from him, the world disappearing into darkness. He bit his lip, fidgeting a bit in his restraints as he heard the dom move away from the bed, pacing the room.

A sharp slap of a flogger against his chest brought the sub’s thoughts back to reality. He groaned at the pain, arching up off the bed as another blow met his skin. It stung, then burned, as the area became overworked. Aphelios yelped as the flogger met a particularly sensitive area; he had already been hit several times in the same spot, and wasn’t looking forward to having it happen again.

The soft ‘thud’ of the flogger hitting the floor and the dip of the bed as Sett’s weight joined him were the Lunari’s only warnings before lips crashed into his own, a rough, searing kiss that drove him mad as he struggled to touch his dom. A chuckle as Sett pulled away, Aphelios whining at the lack of contact. A slap on his thigh had him quickly mumbling apologies, reward swiftly arriving in several licks to his throat.

A crash startled the Lunari, Sett letting out a breathy laugh in response. “Shit; Zed’s gonna kill me for that one. You jumped pretty bad; you okay?”

A nod from Aphelios, “Yes, Boss.”

A hand on his face, grabbing the side of his head and turning it – he assumed – to face his dom. Sett’s commanding voice. “Mooncake, I need honesty here, got it?”

Aphelios nodded, whimpering.

“If I tell you to suck me off, will it be too much?”

The sub sucked in a breath. Those brothers, the alleyway… _no._ This was Sett, in Zed and Kayn’s house, _safe._

“I can do it, boss.” Aphelios’ quiet words did little to comfort the dom. Sett wasn’t going to proceed into anything he thought might hurt the Lunari further, and the sub caught on to this when nothing happened. He bit his lip, hesitating for a moment, before working his nerve up once again. “Please, sir, _boss,_ please let me taste your cock.”

Sett groaned. “ _Fuck,_ mooncake.” That’s all it took to have the dom unbuttoning his pants, moving up towards the Lunari’s face, and then tilting the sub’s head so his mouth was level with his dom’s dick. “Pleasure me.” A clear order.

Aphelios was inexperienced, and it was difficult to get the motion he assumed was correct while tied down to the bed, but he did his best. Enveloping the dom’s cock in his mouth, the Lunari gave an experimental suck, swirling his tongue around the hard flesh. Sett grabbed a fistful of the sub’s hair, lightly thrusting into his open mouth.

Aphelios felt worry again, before forcing himself to calm, humming as he worked. He didn’t know if he was doing it correctly, but Sett seemed perfectly happy to fuck his face, making the work a lot less difficult for the sub. The sounds of pleasure falling from the dom’s mouth also helped to build the Lunari’s confidence. Suddenly, and without warning, the half-Vastaya gave a deep thrust, Aphelios gagging for a moment, struggling against his restraints, before Sett pulled back, allowing the Lunari to inhale sharply.

“Colour?”

It took Aphelios a minute to recognize what is dom had asked, but when it registered he quickly replied, “Green.”

“Good boy,” Sett’s praise filled him with warmth again, Aphelios blushing.

Tugging the sub up by the hair again, Sett resumed fucking the smaller man’s mouth, chasing his release. Fuck, his mooncake was _so good..._

A few minutes of this and the dom was shaking, moving faster than he thought possible until finally, he came, release shooting in thick ropes down the submissive’s throat.

Aphelios moaned as he was used, hating and loving it at the same time.

_So. Fucking. Good._

He felt Sett getting nearer, could tell from his ragged breathing and harsh sounds, and expected the dom to pull out. Then the taste of seed hit his tongue, and he felt himself pulled forward, the half-Vastaya’s impressive length fully sheathed in his throat.

_Fuck…_

He gagged on the sudden intrusion, but swallowed every single drop of seed that his boss gave him…not that he had much of a choice in the matter.

When Sett finally pulled back, he took a minute to catch his breath, stammering out a weak, “Colour?” at his sub. Aphelios moved his jaw around, working the stiff joints to release the tension that had built.

“Green,” he gasped, Sett grinning in response.

“Good boy. What a perfect fucking slut.”

Aphelios whimpered. “Thank you, si..boss.” he corrected, hearing Sett’s chuckle before the weight shifted towards the bottom of the bed. A warm mouth enveloped his neglected cock, the Lunari attempting to thrust into the warmth, met by the resistance of his dom’s hands pinning his hips down. The mouth moved then, but it was oh so good.

That sinful tongue began moving over his shaft, his balls, before the mouth enveloped his length again, sheathing Aphelios’ cock all the way inside its heat. He groaned, “Thank you, thank you.” Uncontrollable whimpers and mewls began pouring from the submissive’s mouth as his dom pushed him closer and closer to the edge of release, that mouth making him feel things he’d never even imagined.

God he was so close to slipping, to falling off the edge, “B..Boss, please may I come? Please?”

Sett stopped, removed himself, Aphelios shaking at the sudden lack of contact. “No.” A simple word that had the Lunari whining before a hand wrapped around his cock, pumping at an agonizingly slow pace.

“You come when I say. Understood?”

“Yes, boss.” The Lunari whimpered as that hand sped up, forcing him close to the edge where he was once again denied. Again and again, it felt as though the torment would never end.

Finally, it must have been the sixth or seventh time, Aphelios felt ready to burst. He couldn’t hold it, oh god he couldn’t…

“Boss? Please, _please;_ I can’t hold it! Please may I come? Please?” The pleading was unintentional, involuntary at this point, as the Lunari struggled not to disappoint his dom. Holding off had never been so difficult, and the man was almost certain he was about to come without permission, when Sett finally spoke.

“Fine. Come for me, mooncake.”

Aphelios’ eyes rolled back, he gasped and a string of unintelligible sounds streamed from his mouth as he released, straight into Sett’s mouth which had at some point enveloped his cock again.

“Fuck,” he gasped, “ _Fuck,_ thank you, boss…” It felt as though his orgasm continued forever, though it was likely only seconds. Finally, the Lunari came down from his high to find the dom carefully removing his blindfold and restraints, massaging the sore muscles and leeching tension he hadn’t even noticed from his joints.

“How’s my beautiful mooncake?” Sett asked, voice slightly hoarse from the semen remaining in his throat. Aphelios blushed, hiding into his dom’s chest as the half-Vastaya let out a shaky laugh. “Hiding from me again? After all that?”

The Lunari blushed. “Embarrassed…” he said quietly, inviting another chuckle from the larger man. “Want a shower…”

Sett smirked, kissing the top of the Lunari’s head, the only part of his body Aphelios seemed willing to let the larger man see at that point in time. “A shower can be arranged.” He promised, scooping the smaller man up in his arms, despite his meek protests, and heading towards the ensuite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you made it this far.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! More adult content incoming...beware of future chapters <3


	12. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I... _like_ you..."

The shower was steaming, the water near burning when Sett guided Aphelios into the stream, but the Lunari found the warmth strangely comforting. Sure, he may burn off a layer or two of skin, but the heat felt…safe; something the man _needed_ to feel.

He didn’t say a word as Sett gathered some soap from a nearby shelf, following after the smaller man a moment later. The half-Vastaya was quick to make a lather, and soon began rubbing his hands, slick with soap suds, over the Lunari’s body. Aphelios gave a shy laugh. “I can wash myself, you know.”

The look Sett gave him looked almost pained, before the half Vastaya schooled his expression giving a small smile to the other man. “I know. Just…let me?” A soft request.

Aphelios bit his lip and nodded, though the water suddenly felt cold with the new feeling of concern gnawing at his insides.

“So…where do we go from here?” The Lunari had been avoiding the question, dreading the potential answer. If Sett chose to walk away, to only have their ‘fun,’ would he be able to deal with that? As much as Aphelios had been convinced his answer was a simple “yes,” he was becoming less sure by the hour.

Sett paused his scrubbing motions, locking eyes with Aphelios and gently tapping his jaw to make him watch as the Lunari tried to turn away. “It’s up to you.” A surprisingly gentle statement, not what Aphelios had expected. “Genuinely. If you want this to just be about…fun…then we can do that. If you want me to walk away and never speak to you again…” he trailed off, looking pained again, before continuing with a reluctant, “we can do that too.”

Aphelios drew back from the larger man then, his mind swirling with emotions he couldn’t quite place. He needed to take his noctum…to get Alune’s opinions. But this, this was something he could choose for himself, right? Biting his lip, the smaller man looked up through his eyelashes, inexperience and uncertainty clear as day in his expression. Sett was no longer looking at him, seeming…embarrassed?

“I…want more than just _fun,_ Sett.”

The half-Vastaya froze, turning back to the Lunari very slowly, reaching a hand up to the smaller man’s face, as if unsure that he was real. “You…do?” he laughed then, a nervous sound. “God, that…wasn’t what I was expecting, mooncake.”

Aphelios blinked, confused for a moment. “Why not?” he asked. “You’ve been careful and attentive…and I just met you. One can only imagine how that will improve when I’m _actually dating_ you.”

Sett smirked, flicking Aphelios’ nose in a playful manner. “What I _mean,_ smart ass, is that most of the time, people want one of two things: fun, or money. Nothing else. I guess that’s just…what I’m used to.”

Aphelios paused then, carefully reaching up, wrapping slender arms around Sett’s neck, tugging the other man down toward himself. “I…think I like you.” He mumbled quietly, ducking his head in embarrassment when Sett chuckled.

“Well that’s good, mooncake. Because I _definitely_ like _you.”_

A hand on Aphelios’ chin had his head tilting up, forcing him to meet Sett’s intense gaze once more. “I mean it. You’re…different than the shitty people I usually end up with. And…” he turned away, releasing Aphelios from his grip, running a hand through his hair. Aphelios blinked in confusion; God he'd been right...Sett _was_ embarrassed.

Biting his lip, the Lunari looked up through lashes heavy with water. Slowly, he leaned upwards, tentatively brushing his lips against Sett’s. This kiss was gentle, unsure, so different from anything they’d done before. Sett kissed back, carefully, wanting to keep in line with Aphelios’ wants and needs. “I want more than just fun.” Confirmation, the repeated words out of the Lunari’s mouth before he knew what he was saying. He blushed, but ignored the urge to look away.

Sett smirked then, though the usual arrogance behind it wavered momentarily. “Me too.” Another gentle kiss. “So…uh…you wanna be my… _boyfriend?”_ A teasing statement, though Aphelios could sense the half-Vastaya’s nervousness behind the words.

He smiled back, an inexperienced yet determined smile. “I would _love_ to be your boyfriend.”

Sett kissed him then, Aphelios’ stomach fluttering with the feeling as he leaned up, tugging Sett down by the hair and deepening the kiss. He needed to be _closer_ …needed _more_ of Sett. Sett groaned into Aphelios’ mouth, a deep guttural sound. “M…mooncake,” he gasped. “You keep…keep doing this, and I’m not going to be able to hold back.”

Aphelios grinned against Sett’s lips. One of his hands was tangled in the Vastaya’s hair, pulling his head down to the Lunari’s, and the other arm snaked its way around Sett’s waist, tugging his body closer and forcing the two of them together. His emotions were building, calling for the Lunari to become more daring, more dangerous. He _loved_ it.

“Mooncake,” Sett groaned again, leaning into Aphelios’ touch. “I mean it; I can’t…”

Aphelios grinned.

_“Then don’t.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you made it this far.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! More adult content incoming...beware of future chapters <3
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your patience. Exam season is coming up in school and I am swamped with work. Hoping to return to more constant posts again soon! I love you all, and thank you so much for your support!


	13. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So. Fucking. Lucky._

Sett’s lips crashed into Aphelios’ then, a more forceful and aggressive kiss, more so than anything else he’d done since the pair had entered the shower. Aphelios gasped, and Sett took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the Lunari’s mouth, the smaller man moaning at the sensation. The half-Vastaya moved then, pressing their bodies together, and Aphelios whimpered at the feeling, tugging Sett back into himself when the larger man expressed concern at the sound.

“Don’t stop,” a quiet plea, barely a gasp from the Lunari, but it was enough to drive the needy feeling straight to his boyfriend’s groin. Sett leaned in further, increasing the friction between the two men, needing some sort of stimuli to keep himself grounded. He’d never felt anything like being with Aphelios. Not even strictly _sexually,_ but just _being around him_ made Sett feel as though he may be floating on air. The Lunari was something special for sure, and the half-Vastaya knew how lucky he was.

“Sir, _boss,_ please, more. Please,” Aphelios’ whimpering drew Sett’s thoughts back to the present, his mind nearly going blank again at the words. God, he was a lucky bastard.

So. Fucking. Lucky.

“Mooncake, turn around for me.” The half-Vastaya was breathless, barely able to get his dominant voice back on. Aphelios did things to his mind that Sett was positive he’d never understand, and honestly wasn’t sure he wanted to.

The Lunari let out a nervous laugh of sorts, and turned around, face to the wall and ass pressed back against Sett. The larger man reached down, grapping his boyfriend’s perfect cheeks and kneading the soft flesh in his hands. Aphelios whimpered at the rough feeling, but leaned into the touch anyways, wanting to be good for Sett. The hot water was still running down his back, making his body slick, warming his skin, even as a blush and rush of heat moved up his neck and into his face.

The feeling of Sett sliding downward…

Aphelios’ breath hitched in his throat as he felt those hands on his ass again, spreading him open. The feeling of a warm mouth at his entrance had a mewl escaping his lips, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to contain the sound.

“If you cover your mouth, I’m going to stop.” A firm statement from Sett that had the Lunari momentarily freezing in place. “I want to hear you as you _fall apart,_ mooncake.”

Aphelios hesitated for a mere moment before realizing that he absolutely couldn’t stand it if Sett were to cease his actions, allowing him to finally drop the hand from his lips. Sett’s smirk was enough to have the Lunari shaking again, from need, from lust, he wasn’t sure.

“Good boy.”

Sett resumed his actions then, flattening his tongue and teasing Aphelios’ entrance, drawing more moans and whimpers from the submissive as he worked. God, what a dream. Aphelios was everything he’d ever wanted, and more.

“I’m the luckiest bastard alive,” Sett commented, pausing for a moment before continuing to work Aphelios into a frenzy. “Look at you, so open and willing. So _fucking_ hot.”

Aphelios choked out a breathless, “Thank you, boss.” Then his eyes rolled back in his head and all concrete thought fled his mind, as his only focus became Sett and his sinful tongue. Preparation; that’s what this was. For round two, or three, or ten, Aphelios didn’t care. So long as his dom was willing to go, Aphelios was willing to follow.

Aphelios’ thoughts were snapped back to the present as he felt Sett rising from his couched position, and a hand slipping over his mouth. “Suck.”

Aphelios quickly took three of Sett’s digits in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and coating them with thick saliva. The half-Vastaya thrust the fingers into Aphelios’ throat, testing his abilities all while preparing the Lunari for what was to come. Finally, the larger man removed the digits, moving them instead to Aphelios entrance, giving his submissive a careful glance before inserting two of the digits.

The Lunari’s eyes rolled back as Sett thrust his fingers into him, moaning as the spot that made his vision go white was brushed against. “Fuck, thank you, boss.”

Sett smirked. “You are _oh so welcome,_ mooncake.” He purred.

He added another digit then, stroking and stretching those inner walls, forcing Aphelios to lean forward against the wall of the shower for support. “Boss, please.” A quiet whimper that went completely unheeded by Sett. “Please, I want…I _need_ more. Please, sir…boss…I can’t…”

“Hush, mooncake.” The quiet order from Sett had the Lunari’s words dying in his throat. “Good things come to those who wait, yea?”

Aphelios groaned in frustration, a sound that had Sett chuckling before roming his fingers all together. “Someone’s impatient,” he commented, as he reached out of the shower to squirt a generous amount of lube on to his fingers. Rubbing the slick hand over his shaft, the half-Vastaya sighed, all too ready to be encased in his submissive’s heat again.

Guiding his tip to Aphelios’ entrance, Sett allowed his cock to rest just outside the Lunari, the submissive stilling beneath him. Set reached a hand up, tangling his fingers in Aphelios’ hair and tugging it backward. “Is this what you wanted?” he hissed directly into the smaller man’s ear, Aphelios whimpering at the sensation, fighting to keep his hips from moving.

“Please, more. Boss, please…” the strained begging had Sett fighting for control over his own body, barely able to keep himself from taking the Lunari right there.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Aphelios, her felt Sett slowly pushing into him. He groaned, the feeling still strange at the initial stages of entrance. His body was still adjusting to…being filled. Sett slid in easier this time however, likely as a result of their previous session being so recent. It hurt a bit, definitely, but Aphelios was beginning to believe that he’d never give up the feeling for _anything._

Sett’s chest against his back, the water and steam still swirling around the shower, the feeling of being completely full, Aphelios’ eyes fluttered. This was the perfect way to start _any_ day. Sett moved then, a careful thrust that had the Lunari grinning.

“You can be rougher than that.” He teased.

Not a moment later, Sett gripped Aphelios’ hip a bit tighter, pulled back, and slammed full force into the Lunari’s body, the submissive yelping slightly at the aggression behind the movement. Sett chuckled. “Oh really? _Can_ I now?”

Aphelios looked over his shoulder to see the half-Vastaya raising an eyebrow at him in challenge. He bit his lip, then forced a smirk on his face. “Yea; _you can.”_

Apparently, that had been all Sett was waiting for, as he pulled back and slammed into Aphelios again, the Lunari arching his back at the sensation as Sett fucked into him, harder and faster than he ever had before. The slight amount of pain the sub had felt quickly faded into pleasure, waves upon waves of it, as Sett found that perfect spot inside him, stars appearing in the Lunari’s vision at every thrust of the dom’s hips.

The pleasure built quickly in Aphelios, but not as quickly as they did for Sett. Groaning, he reached a hand around, wrapping it around the submissive’s cock and stroking. The Lunari yelped, thrusting his own body in rhythm with his dom’s. His pleasure mounted quickly, and soon more unintelligible sounds began pouring from his lips.

“S…sir…” Aphelios gasped, ‘B…Boss, please.” He whined as Sett hit that perfect spot inside him again.

“Please, _please.”_

Sett groaned, forcing his hips faster. “Yes, fuck. Come for me, you beautiful mooncake.”

That was all the sub needed to hear as his eyes rolled back, his release covering the wall momentarily before the shower quickly washed it away. Sett’s hand still worked, milking the Lunari for everything he was worth, the sub nearly sobbing with relief. The feeling of Sett filling him up… _fuck._

Aphelios damn near collapsed following the intense orgasm; only the half-Vastaya’s steady grip kept him standing. The feeling of the water shutting off, strong arms guiding him out of the steam and wrapping a fluffy towel around his overly-sensitive body…Aphelios sighed in relaxation, wincing slightly as the soreness became blatantly obvious following his high.

Sett’s golden eyes crinkled up at the edges, that fanged smirk of his. Aphelios winced, forcing a shy smile to his own lips.

“Breakfast?” he asked, quietly. Sett laughed, scooping the smaller man up into his arms, despite meek protests, and carrying him toward the bedroom.

“Soon, mooncake. Clothes first.” He teased.

God, he was so. Fucking. Lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...you made it this far.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! More adult content incoming...beware of future chapters <3
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your patience. Exam season is coming up in school and I am swamped with work. Hoping to return to more constant posts again soon! I love you all, and thank you so much for your support!


End file.
